Advance Wars: The War Continues
by TimeSage
Summary: Three months after 'Advance Wars', three of the world's strongest CO's team up to create a unstoppable force. With the help of several allies, Orange Star sets out to stop this threat before they can fulfill their plan. (Romance later in story)
1. Prologue

ME: Here's my first try at an Advance Wars fic. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Advance Wars. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story right now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Advance Wars:**

**The War Continues**

Prologue

Our story begins 3 months after the Great War. The location is the capital of Blue Moon. Inside the main building, three men are having a meeting. One that may mark the beginning of yet another world-wide war…

"So, you say that if I join you, I will control the world?" one of the men asked.

"No, my friend. We'll control the world." said another.

"Whatever. Either way, it sounds good too me," said a third man. "How about you?"

"I don't see anything wrong. You have a deal."

With that, the three men shook hands. The men who arranged the meeting and agreed to the terms were none other than three of the most powerful CO's known, Olaf, Kanbei, and Strum.

"Good, good my friends. Together, we will be unbeatable!" proclaimed Strum.

From the other side of the room, another two figures watch the meeting, with minor disgust. One of the two was Sonja, daughter of Kanbei. The other was Grit, a long time friend of Olaf.

"I can't believe my dad is actually agreeing with this madman," mumbled Sonja. She was very annoyed at her father for even considering joining Strum. She wasn't mad, just annoyed. Mad was too strong of a word.

"No kiddn'," agreed Grit. Each day to him seemed to be one stupid idea from Olaf to another. But this was all time. I mean, trying multiple times to invade Orange Star was one thing; but joining Strum, the guy who just a couple of months ago kidnapped and hurt Sonja, almost started a huge war, and is now planning to once again conquer the world, is quite possibly the dumbest, cruelest thing that he's ever done.

The three men now quietly talked about their plans. Finally, Sonja had enough. She got up from her seat and walked towards the door on the other side of the room. Apparently, they didn't see her get up, since they continued talking as she walked by.

"So, when do we begin?" asked Olaf. 

"First, we must obliterate our enemies," replied Strum.

"You mean…"

"That's right, we're going to attack Orange Star! Get your troops ready, because we're starting no later than one week from today!"

Sonja couldn't believe what she just heard. She quickly (and quietly) left the room.

~*~

"I hope they get this," Sonja muttered to herself. She was in the communications room of the base. Thankfully, nobody was there, so she was able to send a message to orange in private. Since she didn't want to get caught, she decided on using one of the emergency Morse Code transceivers. Luckily, one of her jobs of gathering intel for her father included gathering enemy information. This helped her learn the frequency for the Orange Star base by heart. Suddenly, a hand rested on her shoulder, causing her to jump about 3 feet into the air.

"What y'all doing, Sonja?" asked Grit.

"Well, uh…"

"Frequency 1364? Why, that's Orange Star's isn't it?"

Sonja only nodded, a guilty expression covered her face.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd contact them?"

"…I'm sorry." she apologized.

"Besides," Grit continued, "it probably would've made more since to the others if I was seen here sending a message."

"Huh?"

Grit didn't explain what he meant. He only walked out of the room, leaving the puzzled Sonja wondering what he meant. She finally decided to drop it and finished sending her message.

And thus it begins.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ME: Sorry that this chapter is so short. The rest will be longer, I promise. Though it doesn't look like it now, I have some big ideas for this fic. Well, see ya next time.


	2. Chapter I

**Advance Wars:**

**The War Continues**

12/15/02

ME: This chapter will introduce my first original character in the story, the Advisor! Also, the Prologue was changed a little. The biggest change being that the attack will start later than before. Finally, this chapter starts the day after the events of the Prologue.

Enjoy!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter I

18 yr. old Andy hummed quietly to the music playing on the radio in his jeep. He was riding back to the base after another day at school. He was taking his senior year at the local high school. He had to take his senior year over again as a result of the war affecting his studies. Leave it to Nell to be strict about the academic status of the COs of Orange Star.

20 min. later, Andy had arrived at the base. Since the war, things have been pretty quiet around there. He spent his time either doing work for school or working in the garage either helping build of repair units. He parked his jeep and walked towards the apartment-like complex where officers have a choice to stay. He then walked towards his room, # 117. Upon entering, he saw nobody. But as he walked into the next room, a dart flew by his head, missing him by inches. Andy gave a yelp and fell backwards in shock.

"Whoa, sorry about that Andy." Andy turned to see his roommate Kevin, standing a couple of feet from him, holding several darts in his left hand. Kevin, being 15 yrs. old, was the youngest advisor for Orange Star. He, Andy, and Sami were inseparable. He had short light-brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. "I didn't hear you come in."

"That's ok," replied Andy, noticing the dartboard on the nearby wall. "Anything new happing?" 

"Not that I know of," he replied. "Remember, I go to high school too."

"At least you get to leave your school early," mumbled Andy. Kevin went to a different school than Andy. His school is more advanced, and has a different time schedule, but Kevin doesn't seem to be affected in the least. He's among the top of his class. Andy isn't so lucky in his school. He's averaging B's and C's. Sami and Max try to help him out, and sometimes they succeed, but it still isn't enough. Andy knows he just needs some motivation.

He just doesn't know what.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No!"

"But Sonja…"

"No father, I won't do it!" she barked back.

Sonja and Kanbei were in one heck of a fight. Earlier, Kanbei tried to get Sonja to join him, Olaf, and Sturm (thanks Elvenking for correcting my name mistake). Apparently, Sturm was quite interested in here abilities with Fog of War. Sonja, of course, objected.

"Sonja, listen to me…"

"NO!!! You joining that… that 'creep' is bad enough, but don't try convincing me to make that decision to!"

"Now listen, here young la…!"

"No, I won't!"

:SLAP:

Sonja fell to the ground in pain. She held her sore cheek and looked up at her father, whose hand was still outreached from slapping her. She immediately froze when she looked into his eyes. The glare he was giving her was cold, almost demon-like.

"Never use that tone of voice with me, missy!" he yelled at her. Sonja was speechless. She did the only thing she could think of. She got up and ran out of the room. She turned down the hall and continued running, tears threatening to spill.

_'Why is he acting like this? He never yelled at me like that, nor did he ever hit me. At least, not since mom…'_

Sonja tried to push the painful memories aside, but failed. She began to slow down, and then stopped. She then leaned back against a wall and began to cry. Her tears fell in large numbers. She then slouched down until she was sitting on the ground, and put her head in her hands as she began to cry harder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is this?" Grit asked. From the beginning he didn't trust Sturm, and suspected him of plotting something. But now he's figured out what's really going on.

~*~End Chapter I~*~

What did Grit find? Does it have anything to do with Kanbei's weird behavior? Find out in Chapter II!!! (Roman Numerals are fun. ^^;;)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it was so short. I was planning on making it a lot longer, but I hit writers block. Don't worry, I'll try to write longer chapters in the future.

Character Bios

Name: Kevin Williams

Age: 15

Occupation: Orange Star Advisor

Bio: Kevin is a kid who, thanks to the Great War, has seen more than many people 3x his age. The reason he was allowed to be in the war in the first place will be explained later. His best friends are Andy and Sami. Kind and mature, he is sometimes the only voice of reason in their trio.

CO Powers: None

Quote(s): "You want a fight? Then you've got a fight!" –to enemy CO

"Guys, we should be destroying the enemy, not each other." –to Andy and Sami

Additional Notes: Kevin is based off of me, and shares the same roles to me as Charlie Brown and Snoopy did to Charles Schulz. He is both who I am, and who I want to be. ^_^;  Also, like I said earlier, the reason he went to war at such a young age will be answered later in the story.

**Note to Commanding Officer Mel: Yes, I know the bio is in a similar style as you make yours, but it works. If you have any problems with me borrowing it, let me know, and I'll change it.**


End file.
